Many police officers have been shot and killed or wounded while stopping cars on a routine traffic violation or the like. Some officers do not wear their ballistic vests because of the discomfort caused by them for a complete shift of work. As a practical matter, the officer does not need the protection most of the time and this fact causes many officers to take the chance and leave the ballistic vest behind.
The clipboard ballistic shield of this invention can be used at those moments of greatest danger and be set aside when that threat is gone. The clipboard shield is also an added measure of protection to the officer who elects to wear his ballistic vest because of its' great flexibility of use.
It is the embodiment of this invention that the combination of protective elements are brought together which will provide protection from a gunshot threat.
The nature of the ballistic materials are such that the numbers of the basic components may be increased to provide protection up to and including level IIIA, National Institute of Justice, N12 standard 0108.01, ballistic resistant protective materials as is desired by the officer or official; which level includes high powered 44 magnum pistol and 9 mm sub-machine gun bullets with full metal jacket.